Perdido y recuperado
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: En una fecha dedicada a las personas más importantes, Leorio no esperaba terminar con su corazón roto. O poder repararlo después de eso.


**Perdido y recuperado**

**Disclaimer:** Hunter x Hunter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Togashi Yoshihiro-sensei y asociados.

**Notas:** Esta historia, participa en la actividad navideña del foro Comunidad del Cazador, y es un regalo para **MoonyCakey**. Espero que te guste.

Y aunque la fecha de publicación resultó ser pasadas las festividades y esto puede sonar extraño a estas alturas, espero que hayas tenido unas felices fiestas y que este año sea fabuloso para ti y todos tus seres queridos.

* * *

><p>Quizás sonreír grandemente al bajar de un dirigible era extraño, pero Leorio no pudo evitarlo.<p>

No era que no hubiese disfrutado del viaje y de todas las comodidades que su trasporte le podía ofrecer siempre y cuando él mostrase su licencia, sino porque su verdadero interés estaba en su destino: Bequec.

Aquella ciudad de Yorbian no podía compararse en grandeza con Yorkshin, mas su conservada zona histórica, sus modernos edificios en el centro, sus grandes lagos, su cercanía a un área litoral y su reputación como uno de los lugares más seguros del mundo la hacían un gran atractivo turístico; aun así, eso no era lo verdaderamente importante.

Su principal porqué para estar ahí tenía nombre —y había dos razones más que también lo tenían— y si no se equivocaba, no tendría más que caminar hasta la terminal de pasajeros para la esperada reunión con éste.

Leorio no pudo dejar de sonreír al pensar en ello y al entrar y ver dos rostros conocidos, movió su mano derecha enérgicamente; sin embargo, paseó su mirada por el lugar en busca de alguien más que debería estar ahí.

—¿Y Kurapika? —dijo una vez el intercambio de saludos con Gon y Killua llegó a su fin, y dejó su maletín en el suelo—. No me digan que decidió quedarse a trabajar o algo...

—¿Ves, Killua? —interrumpió Gon, girando su cabeza hacia el albino—. Te lo dij... —Gon fue acallado de repente por Killua, quien usó una de sus manos para cubrir su boca con una velocidad anormal.

De inmediato, Gon intentó quitarse esa improvisada mordaza, mas Killua se negó a soltarlo y pronto comenzaron un extraño forcejeo que atrajo la atención de todos —turistas, familiares esperando a sus seres queridos y empleados del lugar— por igual.

Leorio frunció el ceño. Ellos seguían siendo niños y le agradaba ver que seguían siendo tan despreocupados y cercanos pese al pasar de los años, pero las circunstancias eran extrañas.

—¿De qué están hablando? —preguntó, inquieto.

—Nada que te interese, viejo —rebatió Killua, liberando a Gon al tiempo que le dedicó una mirada que parecía una advertencia silenciosa—. Y Kurapika sí es puntual, a diferencia tuya.

—Él también preguntó por ti —señaló Gon con sus ojos brillantes y una pequeña sonrisa—. Pero tuvo que contestar una llamada y está allá.

Las palabras de Gon bastaron para que Leorio se sintiese de suficiente buen ánimo para ignorar los dos —porque planeaba llevar cuenta— comentarios mordaces de Killua y movió su cabeza para ver en la dirección que Gon indicó.

Se trataba de una de las rutas de salida, la cual terminaba con una puerta de cristal que daba a la calle iluminada solo por bombillas blancas debido a la hora y allí, efectivamente, se encontraba Kurapika, vistiendo un esmoquin azul oscuro cuya formalidad se perdía gracias a la ausencia de una corbata y sosteniendo un teléfono móvil contra una de sus orejas mientras hablaba con un gesto que parecía una pequeña sonrisa.

Era extraño no verlo con las tradicionales túnicas y vestidos de los Kuruta, pero si Leorio era sincero consigo mismo, no le disgustaba el cambio tal como lo veía desde lejos.

Kurapika finalizó la llamada y giró en sus talones para volver a entrar, mas se detuvo en seco al verlo.

Leorio sonrió y agitó su mano en un gesto de saludo, que Kurapika respondió corriendo en su dirección.

—Leorio... —pronunció sin aliento, aun cuando no había recorrido una gran distancia.

—Kurapika... —contestó Leorio, inseguro de qué decir por un momento; al final optó por la sinceridad—. Me alegra verte. Y no te ves mal —añadió, examinándolo; realmente, el Kuruta parecía tranquilo como pocas veces estaba y viéndolo de cerca, estaba claro que aquel traje lo hacía verse más maduro y combinaba con el color de sus ojos...—. Es decir —corrigió Leorio, cayendo en cuenta de que el Kuruta se había quedado en un silencio total y eso lo hizo temer su reacción por el comentario—, estás sano...

—Tú también —replicó Kurapika, apartando su vista por un segundo, y luego añadió—: pero espero que eso no signifique que no te estás esforzando con tus estudios.

Leorio resopló y lo señaló con un dedo para amenazarlo.

—Apenas termine, te llamaré para que seas el primero que tenga que llamarme "Doctor".

—Espero —replicó Kurapika, palmoteando su mano para obligarlo a dejar de hacer un gesto tan poco educado y manteniendo un tono irónico— que recuerdes esperar hasta terminar al menos la residencia antes de hacerlo.

—Obvio. —Leorio se cruzó de brazos y fulminó al rubio con su mirada—. No soy ningún idiota.

Un carraspeo de Killua le recordó a Leorio en ese momento dónde estaban y con quiénes.

Queriendo ocultar su vergüenza, Leorio metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón e hizo su mejor esfuerzo por lucir perfectamente tranquilo cuando volvió a enfocar su atención en sus otros dos amigos.

Killua puso sus ojos en blanco y Gon sonrió ampliamente.

—Deberíamos ir a comer antes de que se acabe el día —comentó Killua, por una vez sin agregar ningún comentario sarcástico, y comenzó a andar.

—Yup, he escuchado que en estas fechas suele ser difícil conseguir una mesa —añadió Gon, siguiendo a su amigo sin aguardar un solo segundo.

Leorio se inclinó para tomar su maletín y junto a Kurapika, caminó tras los menores hacia una de las salidas.

—¿Y para qué crees que tenemos nuestras licencias de cazadores? —les recordó Leorio, tentado a sacar la suya y hacerla girar en la punta de un dedo como si de un balón se tratase. Sin importar cuánto tiempo pasase, él seguía sintiendo que merecía presumir por tenerla.

—Ciertamente no para eso, al menos no exactamente —discutió Kurapika.

—Deberías... —comenzó Leorio, pero al ver de reojo al Kuruta y descubrir que éste también lo estaba observando, manteniendo una ceja alzada como si estuviese retándolo, Leorio suspiró—. No, me rindo. —Leorio dejó caer cabeza, mas inmediatamente después la volvió a alzar y rodeó los hombros de Kurapika con uno de sus brazos al tiempo que declaró—: Voy a hacer que al menos te diviertas esta noche.

—¿No es muy temprano para hacer propuestas indecentes? —se burló Killua, girando su cabeza para mirarlos.

Kurapika eligió ese momento para apartar el brazo de Leorio y caminar a paso rápido y rígido, adelantándose en cuestión de segundos.

—C-cállate —fue todo lo que Leorio pudo decir, aunque en su mente se recordó que con esta ya eran tres las veces que Killua le había hablado así. Tendría que exigirle que lo respetara. Aunque primero tenía que recuperarse de la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo y dejar de extrañar tener a Kurapika tan cerca como hasta hace un momento.

* * *

><p>Desde el momento en que habían hablado de reunirse a finales de año en esta ciudad, Leorio había investigado un poco de ésta, tanto usando el sitio del cazador como preguntándole a algunos de sus compañeros, y pronto confirmó que había valido la pena.<p>

En una ciudad tan grande y con tanto movimiento turístico había demasiados restaurantes y hoteles y aunque muchos guías y promotores recomendaban los negocios de sus patrocinadores, los mejores lugares requerían verdadero conocimiento y él lo tenía.

Por eso, Leorio los guió a través de calles —consultado su ubicación y el mapa de la ciudad en su celular— hasta uno de los muchos casinos y aunque los recibieron con un simple rechazo, citando la edad de Gon y Killua y las indumentarias informales de éstos como razón, mostrar las licencias de todos había cambiado eso.

Y ahora estaban ahí, en el último piso de un edificio alto, disfrutando de una vista nocturna de trecientos sesenta grados y solo teniendo cerca a un grupo de meseros que solamente aparecían con los manjares pedidos o cuando eran llamados.

—Esto es vida —expresó Leorio con satisfacción después del postre, una torta de chocolate a la que él se había opuesto en un principio por ser algo demasiado infantil, pero que incluso lo había dejado a él con ganas de repetir.

—Así que solo por eso estás aquí... —comentó Killua con ese tono sardónico que le encantaba usar contra Leorio.

Si bien quería reprenderlo por ello, lo que Killua estaba implicando merecía una respuesta mucho más seria.

—Claro que no. —Leorio hizo su mejor esfuerzo por enderezarse en su asiento al tiempo que intentó localizar su maletín, que había dejado debajo de la silla para tenerlo a la mano en caso de que se presentara el momento indicado—. Esta es una fecha especial.

—Mito-san —dijo Gon con su característica alegría mientras los observaba a todos— siempre me ha dicho que es la festividad para compartir con las personas importantes para nosotros.

Leorio asintió, viendo de reojo a Kurapika y encontrándose con su mirada. Que Kurapika no la apartase de inmediato e incluso le sonriese, lo hacía querer no romper ese contacto visual y dejar que la calidez que estaba sintiendo se expandiese por todo su cuerpo, mas esta vez sí estaba consciente de que no estaban solos y no quería más burlas, por lo que le respondió la sonrisa antes de volver a poner su atención también en los otros dos chicos.

—Exacto. Y los regalos no están de más, ¿no creen? —La sonrisa de Leorio se tornó divertida.

Las festividades previas al final de año siempre le habían gustado desde chico por esa razón, aun cuando en ese entonces el dinero era escaso y él y Pietro terminaban necesitando usar su ingenio para no quedarse por fuera de los intercambios de regalos.

Ahora, que incluso se podía dar el lujo de comprar algo, eso no había perdido su encanto y la búsqueda de algo para sus amigos y el regateo para adquirir los regalos había sido una experiencia entretenida; pero entregar los obsequios y ver sus reacciones sin duda sería incluso mejor.

—Tengo que darte la razón —aceptó, para gran sorpresa de Leorio, Killua—, aunque me sorprende que un tacaño como tú se acuerde de eso.

—¡Claro que lo hago! —replicó Leorio, sin ocultar su indignación y haciendo una mueca molesta con la boca—. Realmente, no debería darte absolutamente nada.

Killua lo fulminó con la mirada y por alguna razón, Kurapika dejó escapar una suave risa.

—Nosotros dejamos todo en el hotel —comentó Gon, tranquilo a pesar de la inminente discusión—, así que ¿por qué no esperamos hasta estar allá?

Aunque Leorio no quería aguardar, aceptó a regañadientes la sugerencia de Gon, consciente de que esa era la mejor opción.

En ese momento, un suave zumbido interrumpió cualquier otra posible conversación y Kurapika se levantó de su asiento, dirigiendo una de sus manos hacia uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón para sacar de éste su teléfono.

—Disculpen —dijo con cierto brillo en sus ojos, moviéndose desde ya para alejarse de ellos—, tengo que contestar.

Todos observaron cómo el Kuruta se dirigió a paso rápido a las escaleras de emergencia, quedando pronto completamente fuera de vista de ellos.

—¿Será la misma persona? —se preguntó Gon en voz alta, todavía con su mirada fija en la puerta tras la que Kurapika había desaparecido.

—Puede que sí. —Killua se encogió de hombros—. Cuando estábamos en la terminal hizo lo mismo.

—¿Se alejó para que no escucharan de qué estaba hablando? —cuestionó Leorio, poco a gusto de que aparentemente Kurapika hubiese vuelto a sus hábitos desconfiados cuando estaba junto a ellos.

—Se llama querer privacidad —rebatió Killua con un resoplido.

—O hablar donde haya menos ruido. —Las palabras de Gon sonaban tan lógicas que Leorio asintió con su cabeza, aun cuando al mismo tiempo suspiró con decepción.

—Nosotros podríamos habernos quedado en silencio.

—Ya sabes cómo es Kurapika —sonrió Gon—, no creo que quisiera molestarnos pidiéndonos algo así.

—Como si fuera una molestia...

La queja de Leorio quedó pronunciada a medias, pues la puerta fue abierta y Kurapika entró velozmente, no muy diferente a como había salido.

El tema, sin duda, también habría quedado olvidado inmediatamente después de eso, mas Kurapika lo impidió al hacer justo lo opuesto a volver a sentarse y conversar un poco más antes de ir al hotel en el que Gon y Killua se estaban hospedando.

—Lo siento, tengo que irme —dijo con urgencia, tomando su chaqueta, la cual se había quitado antes de comer y la había dejado en el respaldar de su propio asiento—. Los alcanzaré en el hotel.

—¿Pasó algo, Kurapika? —cuestionó Gon con sincera preocupación. Kurapika se detuvo para sonreírle y negar con su cabeza.

—No es nada serio.

Pese a lo que acababa de decir, Kurapika corrió, dirigiéndose una vez más a las escaleras en lugar de tomar el ascensor que todos habían usado para subir poco tiempo atrás.

—Extraño.

—Sí. —La afirmación de Leorio recibió esa escueta y distraída respuesta de Killua.

—¿Creen que sea algo de trabajo? —Gon los observó con su cabeza ladeada, tan obviamente curioso que Leorio sintió que aquel chico no había cambiado mucho desde que lo había conocido.

—Nah, Kurapika no se vería de tan buen humor si lo fuera —rebatió Killua, moviendo una mano de un lado a otro al tiempo que se recostó descuidadamente contra su asiento. Y aunque Leorio no quería darle la razón después de las cinco burlas que le había hecho Killua durante la noche, no pudo evitar hacerlo.

—Concuerdo con eso.

—¿Tal vez es algún amigo de Kurapika? —continuó Gon, mordiendo su labio inferior.

—Él... tiene más amigos —pronunció Leorio con lentitud, sin poder ocultar la incredulidad que sentía. Al notar que eso había causado que ambos chicos lo observaran con cierto reproche, él se esforzó en explicarles por qué lo había dicho—. ¿No se acuerdan de todo lo que nos costó para que nos tratara como tales? —Leorio se cruzó de brazos, desafiándolos sin palabras a que intentaran contradecirlo—. Me cuesta creer que haya hecho muchos amigos aparte de Senritsu y que _ni siquiera_ nos los haya mencionado —continuó, alzando un poco su voz para marcar esas palabras, que eran las que realmente importaban— y aun así, vaya a reunirse con quien sea en vez de estar con nosotros.

Gon y Killua intercambiaron una mirada y poco después, Killua suspiró.

—Odio aceptarlo, pero tienes razón.

Y quizás eso significaba que estaban a mano en lo que se refería a darle la razón al otro. Leorio movió su cabeza de arriba a abajo, reafirmando su convicción de que estaba en lo cierto.

—Estoy seguro de que Kurapika nos contará si le preguntamos —mencionó Gon.

—Quién sabe —se lamentó Leorio, descontento e incapaz de no dudarlo tras lo que acababa de ocurrir—, si no nos ha dicho nada es por algo...

La mesa, que incluso había estado llena de animada conversación durante la cena, quedó sumergida en un pesado silencio, el cual Leorio rompió al preguntar sin ninguna fuerza:

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Tengo una idea —dijo Killua, sonriendo sorpresivamente—. Sigámoslo.

—¡Killua!

—No debe estar muy lejos —continuó Killua luciendo cada vez más entusiasmado e ignorando el reclamo de Gon—, así que podremos alcanzarlo y si usamos Zetsu desde ya, no nos descubrirá. Si no nos delatas —finalizó, señalando a Leorio con una mano.

—¿Crees que no he entrenado en todo este tiempo? —bufó Leorio, irritado de que le dieran tan poco crédito.

—No podemos hacer eso, Kurapika se molestará —advirtió Gon, sonando demasiado como la voz de la razón que usualmente no era.

—¿Estás diciendo que no tienes curiosidad? —rebatió Killua con una sonrisa que cada segundo parecía más pícara.

—No, pero... —aceptó Gon en un murmullo apagado, que demostraba que su curiosidad era más fuerte que su sentido común, aun cuando intentaba que fuese al revés.

—¡Entonces, vamos! —concluyó Killua, levantándose de un salto, y se acercó a Gon para halarlo de un brazo y obligarlo a seguirlo—. Leorio, encárgate de la cuenta y llámanos cuando termines. Te diremos adónde ir.

* * *

><p>No era justo, en ningún sentido, que lo dejaran pagando la totalidad de la cena y que lo obligaran a correr afuera a pesar de que él no había tenido ninguna oportunidad de expresar su opinión sobre el plan de Killua.<p>

Él, sin embargo, tenía demasiadas preguntas para las que quería una respuesta.

¿Qué había causado que Kurapika escondiera algo de ellos? ¿Qué era tan importante como para dejarlos en una fecha así? ¿Quién había convencido a Kurapika de incumplir la promesa de pasar un par de días con ellos? ¿Qué había cambiado durante los meses que habían estado separados y que él había pasado extrañando a Kurapika?

Con eso en mente, Leorio se comunicó con Killua en cuanto puso un pie en la calle y en vez de saludar o siquiera esperar a que Killua pronunciase una sola palabra, cuestionó:

—¿Dónde están?

—En la puerta del casino Hull —indicó Killua—. A dos cuadras de donde comimos.

¿Sería más rápido preguntar en qué dirección era o consultar el mapa? Leorio no tuvo oportunidad de decidir, porque una serie de murmullos que terminó en un cambio de interlocutor lo hizo seguir prestando atención al teléfono.

—Kurapika salió hace unos minutos y está haciendo una llamada en la entrada —informó Gon en voz baja, como si temiese que hacer lo contrario haría que Kurapika los descubriera.

—Está esperando a alguien —escuchó decir a Killua en el fondo

—Voy para allá. —Leorio cortó la llamada, convencido de que no serviría de mucho continuarla, y le preguntó a la primera persona que con la que se cruzó sobre aquel casino.

El camino hacia dicho lugar resultó ser corto, mas a Leorio se le antojó eterno. Un nudo se había formado en su garganta y las diversas explicaciones que se le ocurrían lo hacían sentir peor.

Quizás Kurapika había recibido información sobre algún par de ojos de los Kuruta; quizás ellos habían malinterpretado las expresiones de Kurapika y todo se trataba de un trabajo urgente de la familia Nostrade; quizás se trataba de algún problema con la mafia y no quería involucrarlos; quizás Kurapika realmente había conocido a alguien que consideraba más importante que él... ellos, _ellos_.

Leorio sacudió su cabeza, odiando que a cada minuto que pasaba sus pensamientos se volvieran sombríos, y al doblar una esquina pudo ver a Gon y a Killua, ambos inclinados tras un letrero publicitario.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó en voz baja, agachándose tras ellos.

—Ahí está —señaló Killua, viéndolo sobre su hombro.

Leorio tuvo que estirar su cuello en una posición incómoda para poder ver a Kurapika sin quedar, en el proceso, frente a la vista del Kuruta.

Él estaba ahí, todavía hablando por su teléfono y mirando de un lado hacia a otro, como si esperase ver a alguien aparecer en cualquier momento.

No queriendo arriesgarse cuando sería tan fácil que Kurapika lo viera, Leorio dejó de esforzarse y volvió a ocultarse por completo en el precario escondite; aun si se perdía por un momento de qué estaba haciendo Kurapika, al menos no corría peligro de terminar necesitando un masaje profesional en su cuello.

—De haber sabido cómo sería habría comprado un periódico en el camino —se quejó, moviendo su cuello de un lado a otro para aliviar un poco el dolor que ya sentía.

—Eso sería muy obvio.

Leorio quiso recordarle a Killua que había funcionado, en cierta forma, con el Genei Ryodan y eso debería probar que realmente era útil a su manera, pero una voz femenina que gritó un nombre muy familiar para ellos lo interrumpió.

—¡Kurapika!

Decían que la curiosidad mató al felino y ni Leorio, ni Gon, ni Killua, pudieron contenerla y al mismo tiempo todos asomaron su cabeza.

Para su suerte, quien había gritado estaba caminando desde la otra esquina y Kurapika se había girado para verla, dándoles la espalda. Para la mala suerte de Leorio, quien estaba dispuesto a darle la razón a tal famoso dicho, lo que vio fue lo último que le habría gustado ver.

La mujer era llamativa e incluso bonita con su alta estatura, su sedoso cabello castaño claro y sus ojos vivaces, que complementaban sus delicadas facciones a la perfección; sin embargo, el par de aparentes orejas decoradas con corazones que tenía en su cabeza eran demasiado infantiles y su vestido rosa era demasiado _rosa_ para su gusto.

Definitivamente no era el tipo de mujer en la que_ él_ se interesaría —y no porque ella se veía acercándose a sus treinta—, ni mucho menos el que había creído que atraería a Kurapika.

Y aun así, aquella mujer corrió hasta Kurapika y lo abrazó con fuerza, gesto que Kurapika correspondió en un parpadeo, como si no lo considerase extraño.

Leorio apartó la mirada en ese momento, prefiriendo no ver qué tanto se prolongaba el abrazo o si lo seguía un beso, y se enderezó antes de dar media vuelta en sus talones para irse por donde había venido. Ya había tenido suficiente para entender cómo eran las cosas.

—¿Leorio, adónde vas? —preguntó Gon, tomándolo de un brazo.

—Es obvio que está ocupado —replicó, sintiendo que su voz estaba a punto de quebrarse y eso sería demasiado humillante. Con un carraspeo, añadió—: Vámonos de una vez.

—Lo siento, Leorio —murmuró Gon, sonando tan sincero en su disculpa que Leorio se arriesgó a dirigir su vista hacia él. El descubrir que el chico se veía tan arrepentido como sonaba no lo hizo sentirse mejor—. No debimos haberte hecho venir a seguirlo y...

Killua resopló.

—Pensábamos que él también estaba enamorado de ti, ¿está bien?

¿Qué? Leorio observó a los dos chicos con la boca abierta.

—¿Qué...? —balbuceó. Tenía que haber escuchado mal—. ¿Qué...? —Tal vez todo era una pesadilla, decidió Leorio al tiempo que se pellizcó a sí mismo, cosa que no hizo que ambos chicos desaparecieran y él despertase en su cama, solo y deseando algo de compañía, aun si la persona indicada estaba muy, muy lejos—. ¿Cómo demonios...? —No, no, si todo esto era lamentablemente real, lo que debería hacer era negarlo—. ¿De dónde sacaste que...?

—Es obvio —interrumpió Killua, sonando hastiado—. Eres el peor para disimular.

—Pero... —trató de insistir. Daban igual sus sentimientos por Kurapika cuando era obvio que él ya tenía a alguien y lo menos que podía hacer ahora era conservar su orgullo, negar lo que Killua estaba diciendo y prepararse para felicitar al Kuruta en su futuro matrimonio y lo que fuese que planease hacer, como si nunca se hubiese sentido peor que si le hubiesen dado un golpe en el estómago al verlo con aquella mujer.

—No intentes negarlo.

—No estoy escuchando esto —pronunció Leorio, suponiendo que merecía una palmada en la espalda por finalmente pronunciar una frase completa.

Decidido a terminar con el asunto, se liberó del insistente agarre de Gon y comenzó a caminar.

—Eso, eso, huye como un cobarde —dijo Killua en un tono ácido. Leorio fingió no haberlo escuchado.

—¿No creen que podría ser una amiga? —preguntó Gon como si quisiera darle esperanzas, mas Killua arruinó ese bienintencionado intento.

—Después de la forma en que lo abrazó...

Leorio dobló por la esquina, no escuchando el resto de conversación de Killua y Gon y aunque una parte masoquista de él lo llevó a mirar de reojo en dirección de la entrada de aquel casino cuyo nombre ya no recordaba, vio que la pareja ya no estaba ahí.

* * *

><p>Pancreatitis, peritonitis, ictericia.<p>

Esos solo eran los tres primeros que se le habían venido a la cabeza, mas Leorio estaba seguro de que con algo de esfuerzo podría enumerar más efectos nocivos del alcohol a largo plazo, además de los más inmediatos que si bien eran menos dañinos, también eran una prueba de que beber en exceso, así fuese por una sola noche, era una muy mala idea.

Pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo, al menos no en este momento.

Hablar de corazones rotos sonaba como algo demasiado dramático para el gusto de Leorio, por lo que prefirió justificarse con que estaba sufriendo una decepción, una traición, una mentira de alguien a quien él nunca le ocultaría nada y así se lo hizo saber a un hombre canoso que estuvo sentado en la barra, junto a él, durante un rato, recibiendo en respuesta palabras comprensivas antes de tener que escuchar sobre el reciente divorcio del hombre.

Al menos eso significaba que él no era el único al que le habían arruinado la noche, el día siguiente y todas las festividades que quedaban ese año, incluyendo el fin de éste.

Cuando el hombre se durmió y un empleado se tomó el trabajo de despertarlo y guiarlo hacia la habitación del hotel al que pertenecía ese bar, Leorio pidió un whisky doble más y aunque se mantuvo con su cabeza gacha, una vez el barman lo dejó frente a él, Leorio alzó su cabeza y lo bebió de un solo trago antes de pedir otro.

Hasta que el alcohol no tuviese la amabilidad de afectar su memoria y hacerlo olvidar lo que había visto, no pensaba moverse de ahí.

—Envía esa botella a su habitación.

Escuchar esas palabras y ver por el rabillo del ojo tres dedos señalándolo hizo que Leorio observase de nuevo el asiento que el hombre recién divorciado había ocupado anteriormente y para su sorpresa, vio allí a dos Killuas y medio.

Así que el alcohol sí estaba subiéndose a su cabeza, notó con cierta satisfacción y luego fue que pudo procesar lo que Killua acababa de decir.

—¡No he reservado ninguna habitación aquí ni en ninguna parte! —gritó, deteniendo al barman y medio que había estado a punto de tomar una botella con doble incluido.

—Lo hicimos por ustedes, idiota —replicó Killua, alargando la "o" exageradamente.

Leorio frunció el ceño y estiró su brazo para tomar su vaso vacío, cosa que consiguió al primer intento. Punto para Leorio y sus reflejos.

—No me interesa, largo de aquí.

—Incluso me estoy ofreciendo a regalarte un buen vino —suspiró Killua al tiempo que apoyó un codo en la barra y colocó su quijada sobre su mano—. Y tal vez podría conseguirte una belleza...

Esas palabras helaron la sangre de Leorio al punto que temió que todo lo que había bebido se había esfumado de su sistema en ese momento.

—No —dijo con el tono más resulto que pudo. Él no se iba a rebajar de esa forma cuando podría conseguir a alguien si quisiera, cosa que no deseaba hacer en ese momento. La soledad estaba bien, era perfecta, lo ayudaría a graduarse como uno de los mejores de su facultad.

—Como si fueras capaz de conquistar a alguien —bufó Killua.

—Sí, sí, soy el viejo aburrido Leorio —pronuncio, moviendo su mano libre hacia Killua para hacer un gesto que indicaba claramente que el chico debía irse y dejarlo con su ego herido, gracias.

—Te faltan adjetivos —replicó Killua y luego se dirigió al barman de nuevo—. Esa botella, para la habitación novecientos dos. Yo me encargo de él.

Leorio quería protestar, defenderse, abrazar su silla y quedarse con ella por el resto de noche, pero Killua decidió demostrar la fuerza que no parecía tener y arrastrarlo por un pasillo, guiándolo primero a un baño auxiliar del restaurante del hotel y obligándolo a lavarse la cara antes que nada.

Algo tan simple no debería despejar su cabeza, mas cuando se vio en el espejo después de eso se vio solo a él, sin ninguna especie de hermano gemelo. A pesar de eso, al dar un paso hacia el lugar donde Killua se encontraba esperándolo se tambaleó ligeramente.

—Te estás avergonzando a ti mismo —señaló Killua, con sus brazos tras su cabeza y su espalda contra la pared.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa? —se quejó Leorio, lamentando ya la perdida de la pesadez del alcohol que hacía más fácil lidiar con personas como Killua. La simple falta de coordinación no tenía ninguna ventaja.

—Le prometí a Gon que te rescataría de dónde estuvieras —dijo Killua, encogiéndose de hombros—, ahora me toca llevarte a la habitación.

—No necesito niñera —reclamó Leorio cada vez de peor humor.

—Entonces intenta actuar como un adulto.

Era difícil rebatir eso cuando todavía no podía caminar en línea recta y Killua tuvo que intervenir más de una vez para impedir que tropezara con algo o alguien en el camino al ascensor.

Quizás era cierto y no estaba comportándose de la manera más madura posible, aceptó Leorio para sí mismo en algún punto, pero también tenía derecho a comportarse así y desahogarse un poco.

Leorio estuvo a punto de decir justo eso cuando llegaron al noveno piso y Killua lo llevó a la habitación, cuya puerta abrió con una tarjeta que sacó de su bolsillo.

—Creo que ya tuve sufic... —Leorio escuchó una voz demasiado familiar que no esperaba oír y se detuvo justo bajo el umbral, mirando hacia el interior y agradeciendo que había una pared frente a él, pues la entrada se doblaba y llevaba a la habitación tras un giro a la izquierda, dándole mayor privacidad a quien estuviera allí.

—Claro que no, Kurapika —dijo Gon desde la habitación—, se supone que hoy es un día de celebración.

Entender qué estaba ocurriendo no era necesario, pues el solo hecho de que Kurapika se hallaba ahí era suficiente.

—No —musitó Leorio e intentó retroceder, mas Killua se adelantó a sus movimientos y puso una mano en su espalda, dándole un empujón hacia el interior y casi causando que se golpeara en la cara con la pared.

—Entra de una vez, viejo —instó Killua, dándole un nuevo impulso para recorrer el corto pasillo—. Te dije que te conseguiría a alguien.

Eso era inaudito, no tenía sentido, sin duda se trataba de alguna broma, pero cuando tuvo la habitación a la vista —amplia, con dos camas y una pequeña sala con varias poltronas— vio a Kurapika allí, en uno de los mullidos asientos, con sus mejillas acaloradas y con una copa en mano.

Leorio lo observó, Kurapika dirigió su mirada hacia él, Gon dejó una botella mediana de vino y un corcho sobre la mesa central y Killua le dio un nuevo empujón, acercándolo más de manera obligada al Kuruta.

¿Y para qué?

A Leorio no se le ocurría ninguna razón, porque era obvio que Kurapika tenía otras cosas que hacer y él no quería pensar en nada relacionado con el rubio por un buen rato. Aun así, el silencio era tan incómodo que no lo soportó por mucho.

—¿No deberías estar con tu novia? —reclamó en un tono más agrio del que pretendía.

Kurapika dejó su copa en la mesa y lo miró con incredulidad.

—¿Disculpa?

Que el Kuruta lo estuviese negando era, por alguna razón, incluso más molesto que el hecho mismo, por lo que Leorio movió una de sus manos de un lado a otro, como si quisiera restarle importancia

—No te preocupes por nosotros, no vamos a estorbar —aseguró, elevando su voz a cada palabra—. Olvídate de tus amigos y se feliz.

—Leorio, no... —intervino Gon, mas fue interrumpido por Kurapika.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —El Kuruta no alzó su voz, pero marcó cada una de sus palabras con una inflexión tan dura que su enojo quedó claro.

—¿A mí? —Leorio bufó—. Nada, yo _sí_ quería pasar las festividades contigo y mis amigos.

—¿Y crees que yo no? —Kurapika se levantó, golpeando sus manos contra la mesa en el proceso— ¿¡Por qué crees que estoy aquí!?

—¡No por nosotros, es obvio! —replicó Leorio a gritos, fulminándolo con su mirada y odiando que Kurapika le devolviese el gesto sin siquiera mostrarse levemente intimidado.

—Pero no es lo que... —trató de mediar Gon; sin embargo, una vez más le fue impedido hacerlo.

—Déjalos, Gon —fijo Killua, tomándolo de un brazo y llevándolo hacia la salida—, ya hicimos lo nuestro. Nosotros también tenemos derecho a disfrutar las festividades.

—Pero no creo que esto haya sido una buena idea y nuestra cita puede esperar...

Leorio sabía que debería sorprenderse por lo que estaba oyendo a medias, mas su atención estaba toda en Kurapika, quien siguió enfrentándolo con su vista incluso después de que escucharon la puerta ser cerrada.

Tras eso la habitación quedó envuelta en un nuevo silencio, incluso más pesado que el anterior debido al enfrentamiento de miradas que estaba ocurriendo.

Fue Leorio el que no pudo resistir continuar eso, quizás porque comenzaba a sentir cierto mareo que indicaba que el alcohol seguía en su sistema, así que hizo lo que le pareció más obvio: apartó la vista por un momento, tomó asiento, sirvió vino en la única copa que había en la mesa y lo bebió de un solo trago.

Kurapika entrecerró los ojos; no obstante, también se sentó.

—¿Cuál es tu excusa? —preguntó Leorio, sintiéndose magnánimo al sentir el agradable sabor del vino y el calor que éste le brindaba, y volvió a poner la copa en su lugar.

—¿Excusa? —rebatió Kurapika, rescatando la copa y llenándola hasta la mitad.

—¿Cómo se llama? —exigió Leorio, comenzando a perder la paciencia que la bebida le había dado.

No había más que confusión en el rostro de Kurapika, quien sostuvo la copa mientras pensaba y al final, pareció comprender.

—¿Sheila? —cuestionó con incredulidad y luego, indignado, añadió—: Así que también me seguiste.

—¡Fue idea de Killua! —se defendió Leorio.

Kurapika bebió su vino con la cabeza en alto, como si se tratase de un aristócrata al que solo le faltaba alzar el meñique, y después dejó la copa sobre la mesa con un fuerte golpe. Cómo no se rompió el cristal era un misterio para Leorio.

—Así que eres tan inmaduro que sigues las decisiones de otros porque sí.

—¡Pero estaba preocupado! —respondió, irritado por la forma en que Kurapika lo estaba insultado. Y estaba siendo honesto, pese a que estaba omitiendo una parte de la verdad. La inquietud de «en qué se metió Kurapika esta vez» había estado presente, mas combinada con el más egoísta temor de perderlo, de que hubiese alguien más importante para Kurapika y de que nunca tuviese una oportunidad.

Y ese había sido el caso.

—Sheila —repitió Leorio y frunció el ceño, siguiendo de nuevo el proceso de tomar la copa y beber vino, porque era lo único que se sentía capaz de hacer.

—Sheila —dijo Kurapika, como si se tratase de un eco—. No la había visto en varios años.

Esas palabras no tenían sentido y luego de intentar descifrarlas por varios segundos, Leorio encontró que solo se le ocurría una posible explicación.

—¿Es...?

—No, no es parte de mi clan —aclaró Kurapika, bebiendo una copa de vino más y dejando que su mirada se perdiera en la nada—. Pero... antes de que fueran masacrados, la conocí.

—Oh —murmuró, desanimado.

Así que era un amor de años y que había sobrevivido la distancia y la tragedia que Kurapika había tenido que vivir. Perfecto para una película romántica y desastroso para su vida.

Sin siquiera pedirle a Kurapika que soltase la copa, Leorio tomó un trago de la botella misma, la cual ya se sentía anormalmente liviana.

—Eso es desagradable —se quejó Kurapika, volviendo a poner su atención en él, con una mueca clara de disgusto.

—Y no lo es compartir una copa —bufó Leorio. Si estaban tomando del mismo recipiente, que él bebiese directamente de la botella no haría ninguna diferencia.

—¡E-eso es diferente! —balbuceó Kurapika, con su rostro tan rojo que solo el licor podía explicar su bochorno.

—¿Y qué? —insistió Leorio, diciéndose a sí mismo que estaba preparado para escuchar el resto y que recibir todos los golpes de una vez era mejor que hacerlo a cuenta gotas—. ¿No hay más historia?

—No hay mucho que decir —pronunció Kurapika, encogiéndose de hombros y acercando la copa a sus labios para terminar el contenido de ésta—. Ella fue nuestro primer contacto con el mundo fuera de nuestro clan y nos dejó un libro.

—Y tú amas los libros —suspiró Leorio. Estaba claro qué era lo había conquistado a Kurapika y lo había dejado a él como el último en la carrera por su corazón.

—Llegué a pensar que quería ser un cazador por el —rió el rubio, sirviéndose más licor al tiempo que sonreía—, aunque ahora entiendo que se trataba de ficción.

Kurapika no perdió su sonrisa mientras observó al vacío, distraído con recuerdos agradables que no estaba teniendo la amabilidad de compartir. Aun así, había un gran detalle que para Leorio era casi tan importante como el estar siendo dejado de lado.

—¿Qué? —balbuceó, atrayendo la mirada de Kurapika y haciéndolo trasformar su expresión soñadora en una mueca irritada—. ¿Qué? —repitió, tomándose un momento para pensar en una forma elocuente de hacer que lo que él estaba pensando se tradujese en palabras—. Un momento, pensaba que...

—Mis razones —resopló Kurapika con el ceño fruncido— para tomar el examen y mis sueños infantiles son dos cosas diferentes.

Aparentemente Kurapika había logrado leer su mente y comprendido lo que él no había conseguido decir, lo cual era suficientemente desconcertante por sí solo. Pero eso no era todo. Kurapika estaba hablando de su infancia y de las ilusiones que había tenido como niño y dejando entrever muchas otras cosas que a Leorio le gustaría saber algún día; de lo que no había hecho ninguna mención era de lo que había arruinado el año de Leorio.

—Quiero aclarar algo —pronunció Leorio con lentitud, sintiendo el calor de la esperanza y la trepidación ante la posibilidad de que esa esperanza fuese falsa—. ¿Ella... no es tu novia?

Y ahí estaba, lo había preguntado con perfecta claridad.

Kurapika lo observó en silencio, sin siquiera parpadear, y a Leorio se le antojó como una eternidad la espera hasta que el Kuruta finalmente respondió.

—No entiendo de dónde sacaste esa idea.

Era increíble cómo Kurapika lograba sonar ofendido y verdaderamente irritado sin siquiera soltar un improperio, mas en este momento Leorio no se sentía capaz de admirarlo cuando todavía habían detalles que justificaban su, esperaba, malentendido y que requerían una explicación.

—Pero... —masculló, incapaz de mantener su voz a un volumen normal— ¡te abrazó!

—Pensaba que estaba muerto —señaló Kurapika con el mismo tono de quien ha sido insultado gravemente por lo que está escuchando—. Ella supo las noticias del ataque.

—Pero...

—La encontré por casualidad mientras averiguaba algo en el sitio del cazador —interrumpió Kurapika, cortante—. Después de lo que sucedió, ella sí se convirtió en una profesional y se ha dedicado a investigar la desaparecida cultura Kuruta. Fue una coincidencia que estuviéramos en la misma ciudad y acordamos encontrarnos por un momento, porque yo necesitaba obtener eso antes de media noche —Kurapika señaló una caja azul cielo sobre una repisa—. Luego nos reuniremos con más calma para hablar.

Kurapika se detuvo, tomó un segundo para respirar por primera vez desde que comenzó esa retahíla y tras eso terminó su bebida de un solo trago.

—Oh...

Todavía procesando aquella gran aclaración, Leorio terminó con los contenidos de la botella sin dejar de observar la caja que no había notado hasta el momento; mediana, brillante, decorada a su alrededor con líneas blancas que casi pasaban desapercibidas debido a la claridad del azul y con una manivela exterior que lo hacía pensar en relojes de cuerda.

¿Una caja de música? Leorio no pronunció su conjetura, pero Kurapika la confirmó pasados pocos segundos.

—La tradición es escuchar la melodía hoy —susurró Kurapika.

Volver a poner su atención en Kurapika y descubrir que la melancolía estaba pintada en su rostro mientras veía con fijeza la caja de música y que su usualmente perfecta postura había desaparecido, dejando a Kurapika desparramado en la silla en la que estaba, terminó de dejar a Leorio sin palabras.

—Oh... —repitió después de un largo momento.

¿Tal vez debía disculparse? ¿Pedirle que lo dejase escucharla? ¿Hacer algo más que no se le ocurría en ese momento?

El semblante de Kurapika volvió a oscurecerse y cuando volvió a ver a Leorio, lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Eres un idiota —afirmó—. Ni siquiera entiendo por qué me enamoré de ti.

Leorio dejó sobre la mesa la botella que no había soltado, colocándola con fuerza sin preocuparse ni por un segundo si se rompía o no. Si había algo que no soportaba era ser insultado directamente, más cuando sentía que durante el día le habían faltado el respeto en varias ocasiones.

—¡Digo lo mismo! No sé por qué... —Leorio calló, comprendiendo mejor lo que estaba a punto de secundar, pero incapaz de creer que Kurapika había dicho tal cosa—. ¿Qué dijiste?

—¡Dije que...! —Los ojos de Kurapika se agrandaron en sorpresa y de repente el Kuruta se levantó, dejando caer su copa vacía sobre el asiento que había estado ocupando y comenzó a correr hacia la salida de la habitación.

—¡Espera! —gritó Leorio, reaccionando de reflejo y logrando asir a Kurapika de un brazo en el mismo momento en que pasó a su lado, obligándolo así a girar y quedar cara a cara —o bueno, cara a pecho-casi-cuello, cosa de cuestiones de diferencias de estatura— con él.

—¡Déjame ir!

—¡Nunca! —Ante el reclamo del rubio, acompañado por unos movimientos poco coordinados en un intento desesperado de escapar, Leorio usó su mano libre para atrapar su otro brazo y apresarlo con firmeza. Oh, no, no iba a dejarlo retractarse de nada, ni a ir a buscarse una novia, ni a salir de la habitación antes de que todo quedase claro.

—¡Eso es ilógico! —gritó Kurapika—. ¡Y completamente impráctico y...!

—No lo digo lirelalmente —carraspeó Leorio, irritado aun cuando Kurapika había decidido protestar por lo que menos importaba en ese momento.

Kurapika se quedó inmóvil y alzó su cabeza para observarlo con desaprobación.

—Literalmente.

Ser corregido por un Kurapika que había pasado de histérico a sabelotodo era inesperadamente agotador, por lo que Leorio se encogió de hombros.

—Eso.

—Ahora... —Kurapika intentó caminar hacia atrás. Leorio reforzó su agarre.

—No, me vas a escuchar primero —dijo, porque si Kurapika quería huir y ser coherente solo para amonestarlo por haber pronunciado algo mal o para explicarle por qué algo no era posible _literalmente_, entonces él era el que debía hablar.

—¡No tengo nada que...!

O bueno, quizás hablar no serviría de mucho. Con eso en mente y deseoso de querer callar los gritos de Kurapika y hacerse entender, Leorio aprovechó la cercanía actual para hacer lo más sencillo y cliché que se le ocurría: besarlo.

No terminaron pegándose un cabezazo o teniendo algún otro accidente humillante, pese a que lo primero que Leorio tocó con su boca fue la comisura de los labios de Kurapika, cosa que tuvo que corregir para hacer del contacto un verdadero beso.

Y luego todo fue perfección.

Aun si los labios de Kurapika no eran tan suaves como había imaginado que lo serían, sí se separaron para corresponderle con un entusiasmo que no había experimentado ni siquiera en sus sueños más atrevidos y el sabor rico del vino estaba ahí, mezclándose con un dejo que Leorio solo podía describir como _Kurapika_, un dulce sutil pero que hacía notar su presencia, inolvidable y lleno de promesas de más y más.

Leorio soltó sus brazos para sostener su cuello y acariciar su rostro con sus manos, cerró los ojos y deseó que nunca hubiese un fin, mas llegó el momento en que fue necesario y la respiración acelerada de Kurapika fue la razón para romper el beso.

Paso a paso, era mejor, si es que no quería que terminaran discutiendo por excederse o quién sabe qué.

Con un suspiró, Leorio continuó inclinado sobre Kurapika y apoyó su frente contra la de él, abriendo los ojos pese a que a tan poca distancia no podía ver con claridad y sus infaltables gafas de sol eran un obstáculo, pero la idea de hacer algo que no involucrase a Kurapika para quitárselas era poco atractiva.

—Te amo —dijo con toda seriedad, porque eso era lo único que quedaba por expresar y que quizás debió haberle hecho saber antes para evitar tanto dolor de corazón, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer sobre lo que no hizo en el pasado.

Kurapika abrió los ojos y movió su cabeza hacia atrás, obligándolo a enderezarse si no quería terminar con dolor de espalda y sufriendo un golpe si llegaban a descoordinarse. Pese a eso, Leorio deslizó sus brazos para rodear con ellos la espalda de Kurapika, permitiéndole tener cierta distancia pero no espacio para tratar de escapar nuevamente.

Los segundos pasaron y Kurapika no hizo más que examinarlo con su vista, fijándola en él con tanta atención que Leorio no creía poder soportar tal escrutinio por demasiado tiempo.

Cuando Leorio estuvo a punto de preguntarle qué tanto miraba, Kurapika pronunció en un tono inexpresivo:

—Debo tener mal gusto.

—¡Hey, sin insultos! —reclamó Leorio, incrédulo de que incluso tras una declaración como esa Kurapika dijese tal cosa. Inmediatamente después, Kurapika dejó escapar una fuerte carcajada y se inclinó, apoyando su frente contra el pecho de Leorio—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

La risa continuó por un rato más. Resignado, Leorio afianzó su abrazó; esta inesperada faceta de Kurapika era mejor a perderlo definitivamente.

Eso estaba cruzando la mente de Leorio cuando la risa se detuvo tan súbitamente como había comenzado y Kurapika se tensó, quedándose inmóvil.

—No —susurró el Kuruta e intentó usar sus brazos para apartarlo.

—¿Kurapika? —cuestionó Leorio, confundido por el repentino cambio de ánimo del rubio.

—Suéltame.

La orden de Kurapika lo paralizó. No había una explicación para eso salvo un arrepentimiento injustificado que Leorio no pensaba aceptar.

Ir despacio, un paso a la vez, era perfecto; retroceder dos no lo era.

—No de nuevo... —dijo exasperado.

Kurapika negó con su cabeza y tapó su boca con una de sus manos.

—Siento —habló, su voz sonando acallada debido a la mano sobre ella— que voy a...

Leorio comprendió con una presteza de la que él no se había creído capaz y llevó a Kurapika directamente al baño, recordando con una claridad sorprendente que tendría que hacerlo beber mucha agua, dejarlo dormir por cuanto tiempo fuese necesario, cuidar sus síntomas pos-resaca...

Porque ese era el problema, entendía ahora, y tenía solución y él podía ayudar.

Eso le produjo un extraño alivio, aun cuando ahora tenía la certeza de que todavía tenían mucho de qué hablar. Preferiblemente sin una botella de vino, si la resistencia de Kurapika ante este era tan poca.

Pero por ahora, ya tenía claro que no lo había perdido. Y no lo iba a perder. De eso estaba seguro.


End file.
